gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shogun of Chaos Online
Shogun of Chaos Online is a Dungeon Crawl PvP/PvE based VRMMO for PC. The main goal of the game is to level up your character and collect rare equips after clearing dungeons. Introduction In Shogun of Chaos Online, there are 100 different floors, each with an end Dungeon. Each Dungeon has a hard final boss that has a possibility of dropping a rare equip that can be upgraded to raise its skill level. When you die in-game, your character is no longer playable and you are required to start a new one. There are 4 different playable classes in the game: Shogun, Gunmaster, Rogue, and Angel Lancer. Each class has different abilities and skills. Different weapon types can also affect the skills of a class. Game Plot After 1000 years peace in the Overworld, the king of the Underworld, Noda Hideki, sends his army to take over the Overworld. The Guardians of the Overworld are instructed to come to Earth and drive the Hell-Spawn back to the Underworld. Classes Shogun * Tank Heavy Gear Type Rogue * Flank Light Gear Type Gunmaster * Damage Dealer Medium Gear Type Angel Lancer * Support/Healer Light Gear Type Each class plays a vital role in Dungeon Raids. A good Raid group has at least one of every class. Every class has different abilities and uses a certain Gear type. Shoguns (Tanks), use Heavy gear, which can withstand a high amount of damage but cause the player to be slower and less mobile than a Rogue (Flank) and Angel Lancer (Support/Healer) which have Light gear. Gameplay Once you have created your character, you are spawned in the main area, Heaven, also known as Tengoku. There you are given a quick tutorial on how your skill's work and how different equips can affect your playstyle. After the tutorial, you are spawned into the Overworld (floor 1). From there you can access Guild halls, The main plaza, and Mob grinding areas. The Main Plaza is where other players can trade items for wealth or other items. You can also pick up side quests from NPC's which reward you with wealth and decent gear for your level. Once you have gained the correct level for the final floor dungeon, you can enter with friends or solo and clear the dungeon. After successfully clearing the final Dungeon, you are spawned on the next floor. As you progress through the game, the floor's mobs become stronger and more dangerous. PvP In PvP (Player vs Player), you can kill other players for their items and gold. PvP is open and any player can be attacked at any time within the game. Once a player has died, all their items are dropped on the floor and they are sent back to the character creation screen. The Gunmaster class is most used for PvP, as it can deal high amounts of damage in a small amount of time. Items and Item Upgrading Items can be upgraded at the Alchemist, which can be found on the 5th floor. At the Alchemist, you can upgrade your gear's strength (Ability to withstand damage). There are 3 different item Rarities: Common, Rare, and Epic. Epic items are usually dropped from final floor bosses. Upgrades are usually very expensive, especially for Epic items. The upgrades can cost anywhere from 1000 to 5000 gold. Each class uses a type of Weapon. Shoguns use Swords, Gunmasters use Pistols, Rogues use Daggers, and Angel Lancers use a Lance Pole. Guilds and Player Interaction Once you have reached the 2nd floor, you are able to join a Player Guild. Guilds are able to be created once you have reached the 50th floor. There are many different types of Guilds that players make. PvP, PvE, Roleplaying, and Raid guilds are the most common. Some guilds have floor level and game experience requirements. If you wish to join a guild, enter the Guild hall on your current floor, and apply for a Guild. If you are accepted into the guild, you will have access to the guild Castle. At the Castle, players can interact and practice their PvP skills in a safe-game, also known as a Duel. A duel does not affect your character in any way. Guilds can also declare War with another guild. If you die in the War, your character will be no longer playable. End game content Once you have reached floor 90, you are able to return to Heaven. Rare event bosses and dungeons spawn there, which drop extremely rare Epic items. Currently, only 12% of the game's population has access to this. Category:Fan Creations Category:Games